For You I Will
by Rai Lockhart
Summary: Kiba sees what Naruto is unknowingly doing to Hinata when he flirts with Sakura. And he just wants to save Hinata from the pain. He just wants to let her know... Read&review KibaHina; Oneshot; Songfic; 1st person; Song: For You I Will


**A/N: Kayso I've actually been thinking of this for a while (since like Valentine's Day aha). I only got around to writing it now after trying to find a KibaHina AMV that I could enjoy and found… none. D; So if anyone has a good KibaHina AMV, please recommend?**

**Disclaimed: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG "For You I Will (Confidence)". Naruto = Kishimoto/Viz Media. The song and lyrics all belong to Teddy Geiger.**

**Read and review. I suggest listening to "For You I Will (Confidence)" if you like soft rock/angsty guys singing. I like it.**

I was wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all. My mind jumped from one event to the next, moving faster and faster into oblivion. The memories welled up inside of me; the memories of us, of her, of our fight… I couldn't help but grit my teeth at the memories.

Because there is a problem. There is always a problem with her. Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have. And she… well, she was something I could not have. No matter how hard I tried, she was something unobtainable, and it drove me insane.

I slammed my first into a nearby wall, anger and frustration flooding my veins.

"_Hinata, he doesn't even pay attention to you!" _My mind reeled with memories of last night.

"_He loves me, Kiba. He s-said so himself." _But we both knew at the time that it was untrue. Hinata couldn't ignore the way Naruto looked at _her_ anymore. She couldn't pretend it was just a friendly glance, or that he took normal visits to her apartment. _"He notices me! He knows me!_"

"_Like you and the way that you twist your hair round your finger? Or how you hate chocolate ice cream? He always gets you chocolate ice cream, because it's her favorite! How can you not see it?!"_ I just couldn't ignore what he was doing to Hinata anymore. I couldn't stand how he hurt her. I couldn't stand how she tried to ignore it.

Until she began to cry. Suddenly, nothing I was saying seemed all that important anymore. _"H-Hinata? Are… are you okay?"_ I had struggled with my words. A bitter laugh echoed from my mouth; I had sounded like Hinata when she was nervous.

"_Just go away, Kiba… Just leave me alone."_ And so I left.

"Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you… What I feel about you," I whispered into the air. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water. "For you I will…"

The thought of her face, her tears, pushed me forward. I needed to see her. I needed to tell her. I needed to make sure that no matter what, she was happy. And if being with him made her happy…

No, I can't think of that. Naruto will only make me angry. The way he treats her will only force me to argue with her again. I can't take it. I won't treat Hinata like he does.

"Forgive me if I stutter from all of the clutter in my head," I mumbled, practicing what I would say to her. "'Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes…" No, that was way stupid. I could fall asleep in her eyes? That was just ridiculous. It wouldn't help at all.

How was I supposed to tell Hinata that I was sorry? How am I going to tell her I love her?

I've just gotta muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For her I will. I will try. I will do this.

For Hinata.

I've heard it said that, "You always want what you can't have." I guess that's true… but I've wanted Hinata for much longer than he has had her. It's just… seeing them together made me realize: He's no good for her.

He is an asshole. That's all he is. Hinata deserves so much better than him. But she doesn't see it. To her, Naruto is God. To her, Naruto is her world, her love, her only chance at happiness. She will probably ignore me again. We will probably fight.

But I've got to try.

Despair and anger rushed through my veins as I neared the Hyuuga compound. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, and do this.

"For you I will…"

For her…

To rid her of him, I would do anything. He wasn't right for her. At first I thought he would protect her and love her, but no. He couldn't let Sakura go. He just couldn't forget about her and love Hinata like he's supposed to. And he's completely oblivious to what he is doing to Hinata.

It kills me on the inside. I would do anything to separate them.

"And if I have to ruin any chance I have with you to make you realize…That's what I'd do to get through to you." I stood in front of the gate, looking up at the house. "Time to get this over with…" I walked toward the house, slowly, my confidence draining.

"Kiba?"

Her voice touched my ears, and my heart began to beat faster. She was standing behind me, returning home from God knows where. I could hear the rawness in her voice. I knew she had been crying. I wanted to turn and face her, but I couldn't.

"Kiba, if you're here to continue our argument from last night… I don't want to hear it."

"Hinata…" You always want what you can't have. But I've got to try. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and do this.

I could almost feel her depression fall upon her again, and I heard her knees hit the ground. I spun around, and saw Hinata on the ground, crying. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, and the tears fell on the dirt around her.

"I… I already broke up with him. I just… You were right."

In an instant, I was kneeling in front of her, pulling her into a hug. She began crying into my chest, her whole body shaking with sobs over that asshole Uzumaki. Him and his 'love', Sakura.

"Kiba, he just said he was sorry! He didn't even… he wasn't even h-hurt by it. J-j-just upset that I f-felt that w-way." The tears came faster now, and I slowly lifted her up with me. She wrapped her arms around me, and continued crying.

"It's okay, Hinata," I said, resting my chin in her head as the crying calmed down. "I'm here for you. Anything you need… For you I will. I'll do it."

The crying came to an end, and Hinata looked up at me, her eyes laden with unshed tears. I felt her hand at the back of my head, and she pulled me down so she could rest her chin on my shoulder. She turned her head toward my ear.

"Thank you, Kiba. Thank you… so much."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! It was a cute idea to me, ahaha. Anyway, REVIEW PLZ? An update on actual stories… I'm working on them. I really am. I AM ALSO READING DETECTIVE CONAN OBSESSIVELY AND HAVE DEVELOPED AN EXTREME LIKING OF A CHARACTER THAT I USUALLY ONLY RESERVE FOR EDWARD ELRIC AND KAORU HITACHIIN. I mean, I get this extreme liking of characters randomly as I look through books/anime/manga/TV shows, etc., but I only have a permanent liking of Edward, Kaoru, and now Shinichi. GOD I LOVE HIMMMMMMMM.**


End file.
